Sōma
Soma (ソウマ, Sōma) is a Knight leader and creator of his own party, team Soma, and the Day Breakers clan. He is widely well-known among volunteer soldiers and citizens of Altana and is considered the strongest fighter within Red Moon. Appearance He looks young and as Haruhiro describes him, "insanely cool". He has almond eyes that are full of composure, intensity, and sorrow. Personality Plot He announces in Sherry's Tavern that his team has officially formed a clan called the Day Breakers. He continues that the main reason is because of the telltale signs on the Undying King's return and that his group resolves in defeating it. Admitting that even his group wouldn't be enough for the role, Souma asks the Red Moon members present to join in their campaign. Though Souma is telling the truth of confronting the Undying King, he keeps another unknown reason as to why he is after the enemy to himself. Months later, he and his group rescues Haruhiro and his team in Wonder Hole. He becomes intrigued with Haruhiro and asks him to join his clan. After Haruhiro accepts his invite, Souma gives him a relic called a Receiver for communication. He then leaves with his group. Sometime later he uses his own Receiver to contact all Day Breakers to participate in a large scale mission with other clans in Dusk Realm. Abilities Described as the strongest Crimson Moon Volunteer soldier. He operates as a tank within his party. To save Haruhiro and his party in the Wonder Hole he killed 10 bogies in an instant. Relationships Kemuri Shima Pingo Lilia Sturm It is highly suggested that Lilia is in love with Soma. Nino One of Soma's major motivations is finding a way to resurrect his dead comrade, Nino. Haruhiro Akira Rock Gallery Quotes *''"Nino."'' *''“We’ve decided to form a clan. Our goal is to invade the lands of the former kingdom of Ishmael, the domain of the undead...We’ve obtained information that the Undying King is showing signs of return to deathlessness once again. We intend to investigate this further, and if the Undying King has indeed returned, we will destroy him once more without hesitation. Of course, we don’t expect it to be easy, but we must find a way. We need strength. Strength in numbers. Power beyond just the six of us...Please, lend us your strength! Those who consider yourselves one of us, please join us!...From now on, we shall be known as the Day Breakers! Those who are valiant, those who are wise, those who are noble-hearted, and those who are dignified and resolute, join us! Do not fear death; defy it! We welcome all those who dare to seek life in its midst!”'' Trivia *Came to Grimgar in the same group of Volunteers as Tokimune. They occasionally get drinks together. *The official J-Novel translation has the characters name as Soma. *Has been in Grimgar for about 1/5 the time that Akira has been. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Knight Category:Male Category:Crimson Moon Category:Day Breakers Category:Party Leader Category:Clan Leader Category:Team Soma Category:Human